Erec
Erec (エレク, Ereku) is an Apprentice Holy Knight currently underneath Charlotte Volkov and was the first test subject of Demon experimentation performed by Dreyfus by the implantation of his own blood into the young man, albeit with nobody knowing of this. As a result, Erec is ostracized for his demonic abilities, being regarded as Demon's Eye (魔眼, Magan), despite the power it providing him allowing him to keep on-foot with most Holy Knights in the Kingdom of Liones, which he is absolutely dedicated to. He is the main character of Forgotten Tales, a fan-fictional spin-off of The Seven Deadly Sins that focuses on tales of certain Holy Knights who had been perished in the conflicts brought by Hendricksen and his associates, thus ultimately leading to their demise in the present timeline. Appearance Noah bears the appearance of a young man who constantly has an angry face due to the circumstances he has to deal with daily. His most significant physical feature is his black hair which appears to have a green tint to it, as the rest of his appearance does. It is kept rather shaggy, with several clumps protruding in various directions with no distinct fringe being noticeable. Beyond this, he is known for his glimmering green eyes which are compared to the emerald that exists at the center of his shield. In terms of his physical stature, Erec is a man of average size with a well-developed build for his age, given his occupation. Erec, when fulfilling his duties as an Apprentice, is most commonly seen in his armor. He is seen to wear a fully fur-trimmed set of armor which is khaki in color, along with green clothing underneath in order to prevent chafing. Beyond this, he wears a dark green mantle during the cold season or when he is in colder regions and is commonly seen with his shield equipped on his left arm. As for casual attire, Erec is most often seen in a dark green dress shirt with appropriate black dress pants, belt and lace-up leather shoes. Albeit, given the frequency of his duties, this is a rare sight to see. Personality Erec is a young man who possesses a fervent passion for his own independence and free will, thus begrudgingly accepting the role of Apprentice Holy Knight underneath Charlotte. Due to the circumstances he has been placed with, it is particularly difficult for him to fit into society. Therefore, he believes that power and status will give him the liberation necessary to act freely without having to worry about the prying eyes of others. Due to these idealistic goals, Erec is particularly difficult to deal with in most situations, hence why he needs his companions to bring him back to the ground almost all the time. :More Coming Soon... History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Skills Abilities ' while his demon powers are active.]] '''Medusa' 「炯眼 (メドゥサ) Keigan (Medōsa), Japanese for "Penetrating Eyes"」 Demonic Influence Relationships Holy Knights Dreyfus Charlotte Volkov Safira Battles Trivia Quotes References Creation and Conception Erec's creation was, quite evidently, inspired by the concept of the Reactors, as well as Meliodas, in the canon wiki. The author, wishing to use this concept to base his main character off, decided to give it a unique spin by delving into the past and making use of plot holes provided by Dreyfus in the canon to further his ideas, hence the creation of Erec. In order to balance him in comparison to the canon, however, Erec was placed as an Apprentice, giving him approximately five years in the story he is in to flourish as a Holy Knight before ultimately being killed by the sabotage of the kingdom by Dreyfus and Hendricksen. In a sense, Erec represents both the loyalty of the Holy Knights but also the futility of abiding by this loyalty blindly, the latter trait most exemplified by the Seven Deadly Sins in the canon. Category:Male Category:Apprentice Category:Demon Clan